villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toyman
The Toyman (real name: 'Winslow Schott ') is a Superman villain who has an obsession with toys. Origin Winslow Percival Schott, alias Toyman was born in Britain. The child genius invented his first toy at a young age, a toy airplane painted red and blue. Another boy, out of jealousy of Winslow's fantastic home-made toys, stole his airplane. This act had a profound affect on Schott. When he grew up, Winslow created some of the most amazing toys ever conceived, which earned him world acclaim. However, LexCorp’s acquisition of Schotts toy company left him jobless, and he was embittered by the company's use of his toys for military purposes. He became the supervillain Toyman, seeking revenge on Lex Luthor. After several attempts to assassinate Luthor and fights with Superman, he was arrested. Toyman was later sprung from prison and used by Intergang to help them build some deadly traps at their lair. Later versions of him imply that he has some degree of schizophrenia. Another voice is constantly in his head urging him on in his schemes which he refers to as his 'Mother.' Jack Nimball Jack Nimball assumed the identity of the Toyman for a time when the original (Winslow Schott) had apparently retired. Schott eventually resumed his criminal career and killed Nimball for usurping his name. Television/Animation History ''Superman: The Animated Series'' Toyman appeared in Superman the Animated Series. In the show, his father was a kind toy maker who was manipulated by a gangster named Bruno Mannheim to make a numbers racket. Toyman's father was taken to prison and died, which sent Schott from foster home to foster home. He became Toyman and wanted revenge on Mannheim for his crimes, but was stopped by Superman. Later, out of lonliness, he builds a lifelike robot companon called Darci. He kidnaps Static Shock's friend Daisy, but Static and Superman stop him yet again. He later becomes a member of the Superman Revenge Squad and battles the Justice League. His device sent Superman thousands of years into the future, though he ultimately returns. He eventually joins Grodd's Legion of Doom Justice League Toyman also join forces with the Legion of Doom in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. ''Smallville'' Toyman also appears in Smallville. He attempted to kill his former boss Oliver Queen, but was stopped by Superman. He reappears later using hostages strapped to a bomb to keep Superman busy while he kills Oliver Queen. He is again defeated. He then forms a supervillain team called Marionette Ventures. He attempted to use Lois Lane to kill Clark, but was stopped. He warned Superman he and his friends had more games to play, but it unknown what he meant by this. ''Superman Doomsday'' Sometime after Superman's death the crimewave has increased exponentially. One of the criminal activities was the Toyman attempting to drop a school bus full of children off a building if the police attempted to come any closer. When he was about to kill both the kids and Lois Lane, Superman emerged out of his grave and rescued the kids and Lois, from the Toyman. The Toyman was arrested but eventually escaped. After he escaped, Toyman, attacked a hospital, but got arrested by the cops, but killed a little girl. When the Superman Clone found out, he said that he would like a word with the Toyman. So he lifted him up in the air and dropped the Toyman, killing him. ''DC Universe Online'' The Toyman also makes an appearance in the video game; DC Universe Online. ''The Batman'' Toyman briefly appears in the season five episode of The Batman entitled "Lost Heroes" Pt. 1 voiced by Richard Green. This incarnation wears a jester's costume likely a nod to the early and brief Nimball version. His costume is red, yellow, and green, much like the costume the Toyman from Plastic Man was wearing, but a little different in design. Batman muses that a psychiatrist could make a whole career out of Toyman, though Superman warns not to underestimate him. He faces off against Batman and Superman with his toys and high-tech punching gloves. It is possible that like other versions, he is partially insane or fully. He ends up knocked out by some bombs. He should not be confused with Toymaker, another character created specifically for the show and who shares his toy-based M.O. ''Batman the Brave and the Bold'' In the episode "Battle of the Superheroes" Toyman robs a bank with his army of toys however Superman is able to capture him. Due to the Red Kyptonite however he tries to kill Toyman however he is saved by Batman. ''Young Justice'' In the episode "Intervention" Toyman is attacks a bank in Metropolis with a giant toy solider robot. He nearly gets away with it however Blue Beetle comes and takes him down. After questioning Superman's absentence he is taken off to jail. Powers and Abilities Toyman doesn't have any real powers, but he is apparently a mechanical genius, capable of building giant toys that function as robots and as deadly weapons. Gallery Toyman_Super_Friends_001.jpg|As seen in Super Friends Toyman_Filmation_001.jpg|From Filmation's The New Adventures of Superman Toyman_Plastic_Man_001.jpg|From the Plastic Man TV series Winslow_Schott_Super_Friends_001.png|From the Super Friends comics Winslow_Schott_Earth-16_01.png Toyman_The_Batman_001.jpg Winslow_Schott_The_Brave_and_the_Bold_001.jpg Toyman_DCUO.png|Toyman (DC Universe Online) Toyman_(Doomsday).jpg|Toyman (Superman: Doomsday) The_Toyman_Smallville.jpg|Toyman (Smallville) Toyman.jpg Jack_Nimball_001.jpg toyman03jpg-d28f29.jpg|Toyman in Lego Batman 3 Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Genius Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Bombers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Robot Pilots Category:Delusional Category:Male Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Sadists Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Monomaniacs Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Crossover Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Thief Category:Criminals